What the Boy does for the Girl
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: When Ally hears a rumor reporting what Austin "says" about her, she's furious. Along the line, Austin accidentally says thing he'll always regret. How will Austin win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be a multi-chapter story. Just saying. I adore Auslly, so this is Auslly. But just to put it out there- I prefer when Austin does something to win Ally, you know? Sort of like in "Relationships & Red Carpets." I mean, he got his record deal back in "Mini Mes & Muffins," so it's all good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned, or anything you may recognize.**

I grinned at the text Austin sent me. It was so sweet! I've had a crush on the Austin Moon for a while now, so anything he does is probably sweet to me. I find it odd how some people refuse to admit they have a crush on someone to their best friends. Like, c'mon, Trish obviously likes Jace, but she won't admit it. And Dez obviously likes Carrie, although, him being Dez, I can't be quite sure he knows he likes her.

 _Hey. Want 2 hand out l8er?_

I quickly typed up a response.

 _Sure. When and where?_

Before you think, of course Ally Dawson would immediately answer with when and where, it's kind of an inside joke. Every time Austin, or Dez, or Trish, texts me that question (not necessarily in that form), I respond with the same response. Duh, the first time I answered with that to Austin because that's just who I am, that's just who I am, and I won't care if they laugh at me, or if I lose my grip on...whoops. Ha ha, typical me.

 _Lol. Idk where do u want 2 meet?_

 _The movies?_

 _Sure :)_

 _Sir, when? We can't just say we're going to the movies and not have a time picked out. That's stupid because I could go at five and you could go at ten, and for all we know, we've got the information right BECAUSE WE DIDN'T PICK OUT A TIME. So, explain yourself ;)._

Can I just say, I love texting. In texting, you can't interrupt anyone because what they're working on is hidden. If you _could_ see what the other person was texting, Austin would quickly stop me before it turned into a debate with myself.

 _How bout 10?_

 _AM?_

 _It's 10:30 AM smart 1. Ofc I mean nite time_

 _I have to study tomorrow morning. I can't stay up that late._

 _It's Saturday! Live a little_

 _Whatever. See you then._

 _Nice texting with u 2_

I smiled. I grabbed my purse and song book and headed for Sonic Boom. My dad said I had to work until noon.

As I passed by the food court, I shot a fake smile at Dallas. We two have long history. He rejected me, then apologized, and by that time, I rejected him. We agreed to be just friends, but it's really tense between us.

"Ally!" Dallas yelled, "I've got something to tell you."

I sighed and walked over. "What, Dallas?"

"Y'know Austin has a girlfriend, right? One that neither the Paparazzi nor anyone at school knows about?"

"He doesn't!" I screamed, "if he did, he'd tell me! I'm his best friend! And he never told me! So you must be lying! That's so low, Dallas! Even for you!"

"Hey! He does, Ally! And what does 'that's so low, even for you' supposed to mean?" Dallas was exasperated, but what he said couldn't be true. Could it?

"How did you find out, then?" I asked, calming down enough to utter anything without screaming.

"I found him. He was telling the girl everything about himself. What he thinks of you, Dez, and Trish..."

 **Yeah this was really short. This chapter is useless, really. It's just to inform. I hope you liked it! I'll probably add chapter two tomorrow. By the way, can I** _ **please**_ **get at least five reviews? Anyway, read & review & enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people! Thanks for reviewing 3, it means a lot to me. Here's ze chapter 2!**

"Well, Dallas? What did he say?" I pressed, seriously annoyed.

"Ugh...I shouldn't say. It'd offend you, and you'd kill him," Dallas uttered nervously. He and Austin were never that close, but I guess selling out another fella isn't his idea of "kind" (something he's trying to be...)

"Look, Dallas, I'll say this as kindly as possible. _If you don't tell me right now say goodbye to your face_!" I screamed. I think that if Austin actually said anything about me, which he wouldn't, it's my right to know.

Dallas gulped. "He said, Dez is a dumbo who is stupid and has terrible style and is annoying the crap out of him. He said that if Dez showed him another ice figure, he'll literally punch him. He also said that if he had a choice, he'd get rid of Dez."

Is Dallas stinking kidding me? Right now I want to know what Austin said about me! Why is he talking about Dez? I mean, I care about Dez, but when my reputation is at stake, I care about _me_.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dallas. I get it. Now, what did he say about _me_?"

Dallas bit his lip nervously. "Ugh...um...the language isn't the best. I'll just give you the clean version."

"Just frickin tell me!"

"He said you were ugly...useless...untalented...awkward...embarrassing...and he's just pretending to be your friend to get the songs, make the money, and go on a cruise, which he will buy for 'you four', but will cancel and let his girlfriend come instead."

"I don't believe you Dallas!" I yelled, "Austin would _never_ say that!"

Dallas just shrugged and handed me his phone. "Take a look yourself."

* _In the video_ *

 _"Hey Austin!" exclaimed a girl in a super annoying voice._

 _"Hey...Brooke," Austin muttered._

 _"So, as your girlfriend, there should be some changes," Brooke flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder._

 _"Like...?"_

 _"Get rid of Ally, Dez, and Trish."_

 _"Oh, sure, that won't be hard," Austin smirked, "I think Dez is an idiot and annoys the crap out of me. He's so dumb and has the worst style. If he talks about his ice figures ever again, I think I'll punch him! I'd totally get rid of Dez, if I had a choice. As for Trish, she's bossy, sassy, lazy, and just downright pointless to have around. But Ally wouldn't stay if Trish wasn't there. And Ally, ugh she's the worst. She ugly, useless, awkward, untalented, embarrassing, a piece of crap, and I'm seriously only pretending to be her friend to get the songs."_

 _"Why do you want the songs, Austy?"_

 _"Duh. To be us a romantic cruise. I'll say it's for Team Austin, but I'll kick them out, 'kay?" Austin looked into Brooke's eyes and smiled._

 _"'Kay," Brooke said dreamily._

"See?" Dallas said.

My eyes widened in shock. Ugh! Austin Moon...that jerk. I can't believe I ever had a crush on him. And maybe I still do, but he doesn't deserve my time or energy anymore. I will _not_ spend another _second_ thinking about him!

"Thanks, Dallas," I muttered angrily and stormed off.

"C'mon Ally!"

"Just go away!"

 **Thanks for reading. This is also really short, but it doesn't feel right to put what's gonna be in the next chapter in this one, so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, it's like: I check on my stories right before I go to bed and I realize I haven't updated some in a couple weeks. Not to mention that I keep writing new ones. It's just, I have tests tomorrow and orchestra crap that I'm nervous about so...but tomorrow, or probably today, when I post this, I will put a new chapter on every multi-chapter story I've written so far. Anyway, this is the third chapter of What The Boy Does For The Girl. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, own nothing as usual.**

It's ten o' clock. When I should be at the theatre with Austin. Where am I, you may ask? Well, I'm sitting at home sulking at the fact that 1) Austin has a frickin' girlfriend, and 2) he thinks such rude things about me. And he had the nerve to say them out loud! To Brooke, the girl I find absolutely stalkerish and annoying.

 _Hey where r u its ten_

I frown at the text. I'm pondering on whether or not I should respond. At last, I decide not to. Why should I? He doesn't deserve to get a response. He didn't have to _lie_ to me about the girlfriend thing, at the very least! If that's the kind of way he wants to live, y'know, that's good with me.

 _Alllllyyyyyy y wont u respond? what did I do?_

I groaned. He knows what he did. I mean, he did it. But I doubt he even feels a shred of guilt. Well, that's his loss. I'm not going to respond ever to this liar.

 _Ally, I'll do anything. Just respond. And I know u're not asleep b/c the iMessage says "read at 10:01"._

Shoot. Isn't iMessage just _wonderful_? Okay, well, um...I could just ignore him and leave. But then he'll question me forever on Monday. Should I? No...he was so rude. He doesn't deserve a response. Again, my phone buzzed. But this time it was Dallas.

 _Hey, Ally! Would you like to go get ice cream_

I sighed. I just didn't want anything to do with either boys ever again. Maybe I'll ask Trish if she's available? Again, I veto my own idea. Obviously, Trish is asleep. And if she's not, then she's with Jace. She wouldn't want to be bothered, and honestly, I guess I don't want to hang out with anyone that would exaggerate the facts like she would.

Dez? Argh...Dez is nice and all, but would he really be of help? He wouldn't believe me, right? Austin's been his friend forever. Dez would never go against him.

Tilly? Okay now I'm getting crazy. She's been my enemy since kindergarten. Calling her would be stupid. I must really need help.

Kira? She's nice and all, but I have a feeling she likes Austin, and that would not be good for either of us. **(A/N yes I love mixing up the timeline, move along)**

Alright. Now it's back to Austin.

 _Just respond even if its just a i hate u just respond ally_

Well...could the grammar get any worse? Like seriously, has he never been to English class? If this was writing for CUPS, well, good luck Austin!

What am I saying? No good luck for him from me! I mean, now we're back to what he said. I feel like I'm just stating a bunch of stuff in my head, but in the end, the front fell off **(A/N our geography teacher showed us this politician video with the front fell off, explaining how politicians talk in circles. Check it out ;)!)**

 _Fine, jerk._

I reluctantly text back. I know, I know, he doesn't deserve a text, but if I didn't respond, he'd keep bugging me.

 _Ally what did i do_

Scratch that, no matter what I did, he'd kept texting me. Ugh.

 _Why don't you ask Brooke that?_

I then turned off my phone and went to bed. I don't care for a response about Brooke. If he said that he didn't know her, he's dead lying to me.

* * *

The next morning I decided to go to Sonic Boom. I don't have a shift on Sundays, but I'd rather work than sit at home thinking when usually I would be hanging out with my friends. Now I see, Austin was never my friend.

As I walked to Sonic Boom, I didn't see where I was going. That was an awful choice because as soon as I looked up, guess who I saw?

 **No, it's not Austin! ;) Well, hoped you enjoyed. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm here with a new chapter of What The Boy Does For the Girl. I'm going to try to write faster and wrap these stories up (yes, ha ha, they've barely started) so that I can start some new stories! Also, happy new year! 2016...I've got a** _ **lot**_ **of plans for you ;).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

"Hey, Ally," Brooke smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. Why was _she_ at Sonic Boom? And why was _she_ talking to me like she won the lottery?

"Why are you looking at me like you just won the lottery?" I asked her.

"Why, Ally, dear, Austin Moon is the girl lottery. It's too bad," she tossed her head, "he'd never go for you. It's also too bad that he's just using you. He's never wanted to be your friend, so just do him a favor and quit talking to him."

Little did she know that I actually _have_ quit talking to him.

"Hon, I know what a lottery is when I see it. Austin's not it," I said calmly, "and I also know that you're nothing but an obsessive fan girl."

"Whatever, Dawson! I know some things _you_ don't," said Brooke.

"If it's something Austin's said about Trish, Dez, or me, yeah, I've heard. And I know Austin's a low down jerk," I said.

"No, he's just too good for you," said Brooke.

"You didn't let me finish," I fake smiled sweetly, "you are too."

"Ugh!" Brooke shrieked, "look, Ally. I know you like Austin. I also know he would never like you. Once he's got a couple hits, he'll dump you real fast and never have to see you again."

I rolled my eyes. I _do_ care, and I'm upset, but Brooke doesn't need to see that.

"He could start asking _you_ to be his songwriter, and I wouldn't give a crap."

"I don't get it," Brooke had a confused look on her face, "I thought you and Austin were cool?"

"We _were_. But I learned some things about him. And as for you, _take_ him. And another thing, never come back to Sonic Boom!" I exclaimed. **(A/N Sorry about their argument. Not so great, but it's kind of hard to make Brooke say mean things when Ally's already heard it.)**

"Fine! And one last thing: all those times _anyone's_ called you pretty or talented, they were lying. I'm prettier and more talented," Brooke sneered and demonstrated some singing skills.

Maybe what she said is true. Maybe I'm not talented. But I can tell you one thing, and it's that if _I'm_ not talented, she's awful.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, again, and slammed the door. I started working and offering to help costumers. But the entire time felt all hazy.

Then, Trish walked in. "Guess who got Austin a gig at the beach club? Oh, wait, you're not with Austin. Where is he, anyway? He's usually with you."

"I don't know. And don't bother," I said, just as Austin decided to barge in.

"Ally! Please! What did I do?" he asked dramatically. I rolled my eyes, something I do _a lot_.

Trish frowned. "What's with you? You look awful." Austin's hair was a mess, messier than usual. Usually it's sort of like a bad boy messy, sexy and hot, but not like bed head. What the golden locks are now...well, they're a step worse than bed head. And he had bags under his eyes, indicating he didn't get much sleep last night.

"Ally left me hanging at the movies," the big baby whined.

"Ally, I get that you like 'studying' and all that, but seriously?"

"You act as if I don't have a good reason," I said, continuing to work. A little disagreement shouldn't mean less costumers.

"Everybody! Personal matters! Scram!" Trish yelled loudly. Well, that cleared them out fast. But now I have to deal with the big brat in front of me.

"What's your reason?" Austin raised his eyebrows. Gosh, he still looks cute doing it. Huh, having a crush on a guy who betrays you. That's a new one for me. At least Dallas didn't betray me. But, anyway.

"Oh, you know what you said!" I screamed loudly, anger coming out.

"I said...?"

"You're _using_ me?" I said, as if it was obvious. God, arguing with him is harder than you'd expect.

"What? I never said that." His eyes were filled with hurt and curiosity, like I'm the one who should be guilty.

"Oh yeah? Dallas showed me a video, and _Brooke_ confirmed it," I said coldly, careful not to look into his eyes and quite possibly end up apologizing.

"You believed Dallas?" Austin was now angry.

"Yeah huh! It was on a _video_ ," I said, trying to knock some sense into the idiot.

"Oh really? Since when do _you_ talk to Dallas? He's a jerk and you guys never interact! I thought you were a better friend than to just believe him!"

"Oh, so I'm the bad friend?"

"Yeah! I'll bet if some random stranger came up to you on the streets and insulted me, you'd believe them. And all those times I've stood up for you!"

Talk about playing dumb.

"Look, you shouldn't be making me feel guilty. You said you're using me and that you don't even want to be my friend!"

"No I didn't!"

"Sure, because Dallas can _totally_ edit a video that well," I retorted.

"If you don't want to be my friend because I'm 'using' you, then don't! Have fun with that!" Austin yelled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if it weren't for me, you wouldn't _have_ any friends." As soon as that left his mouth, my eyes widened. I honestly wanted to cry and just go die in a hole. What the heck did he just say? So is he saying that I'm not a person who can make any of their own friends? That's the meanest thing he's ever said, when you look into the deeper meaning.

"Ally..." Austin apologized quickly.

"Y'know what, maybe I wouldn't have any friends. But maybe that means I won't make any jerk friends like you," I said rudely, and left.

"Ally! Ally!" he screamed after me. Ugh, that jerk.

I can't believe he said I'm not capable of making any friends! But now, the more that I think of it, I _can't_ make any good friends. I mean, I made him my friend. That was a stupid choice. Looks like I need some new friends, ones that I can trust.

 **K, that was that. I figured I'd update, seeing as I haven't in a while. Also, this has the most follows of all my stories, and because of that, I wanted to update. I'm More than Meets the Eye will get updated soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated this story in forever, so here's your update! Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

So, after I left, and certainly gave him something to think about, if I do say so myself, I honestly don't know where to go. Why? Because I've never left a shift before. Not even when I was super angry or sad. It was just an Ally Dawson no-no, if that makes any sense? It's like, the day I walk out from a shift is the day I get punished. And the day I get punished is the day that pigs fly. By the looks of it, I'm gonna get grounded. Which means that pigs are going to fly. And it's all my fault! Okay...seriously...this is not good for me.

I wander aimlessly around. I can't go home. Dad's at home. The less he knows of it the better, right? Definitely. Anyways, Dez and Trish can watch the store. _WAIT_! Dez and Trish are watching the store? With Austin?! Uh oh...yeah, at this rate, there won't be a single pig on land.

My head is thumping and my stomach is doing summersaults. I can't help thinking of all the trouble I'm going to be in. What if my dad forbids me from texting for a week? What if he prevents me from reading? I may be a "nerd," but I'm also human. So taking away texting would kill me! And the reading, reading is like my best friend! Well, besides Trish. And Dez. And nope, not Austin at all. Not after what he's done.

Do you see what this is doing to myself? I'm ranting in my own mind! This can't be healthy! At last, I choose to go to the food court. Where Austin won't be. Where I can just hope Dallas, Brooke, and everyone else won't be. Even Trish and Dez because frankly, I want to be alone.

And wanting to be alone is...well. Usually when I'm nervous like this, I'd call up Austin. Why, you might ask? Because when I'm pissed off, I can count on him to cheer me up. He's funny and childish and just all around a great friend. What am I saying? He's an awful friend! It was all just an act. I know it! You can't have a monster with the personality of an angel. Okay, _what is wrong with me?_

"Hey, Ally," said Dallas. Oh would you look at that. Dallas is here. Chose the wrong place to go, apparently.

"Dallas, I don't want to talk to you right now. Or ever," I said right back.

"Okay, Ally, I get that you're mad. But don't you need some kind of vent? Just to let it all out? I can listen to you curse at Moon all day! Literally. It's not like I want to go back to my job, and I've got a taco right here in case I get hungry."

"I just don't want to- y'know what. Whatever. Austin said I'm a pathetic loser who doesn't have any friends!" Exaggerating much? Oh my gosh! What is fricking wrong with you conscience!

"He said that?"

"Yup," I said.

"Wow, Moon's a bigger jerk than I thought," Dallas mumbled.

"Ya think?"

"Well, like I said, I'm open to listen," said Dallas, getting interested. And while normally I don't approve of others sticking their noses into my business, I guess I sort of want to let Dallas know, let him understand what crap I live through, you know?

"And Trish and Dez are just...too loyal to him, I guess! Like, what the *insert word of choice because I don't want to put in anything uncomfortable*! I mean, Dez has been his friend since kindergarten, but I'll bet Moon changed. And Austin has been Trish's only client _ever_ , so that's how she's loyal. But I'm his songwriter. His underappreciated songwriter. There's no way he could do it without me, huh? Pfft, if he really couldn't, he wouldn't be so stupid and mean! He's probably already booked another songwriter with talent. Yet, I have talent, right? I mean, that jerk wouldn't know talent when he sees it! Right?" Yup. I just let it all out. Everything I kept inside. It's out. But I don't feel bad, I feel _good_ that Dallas knows the truth.

"Mmm...and you liked Moon, even if he was egotistical and selfish and didn't appreciate you?"

"Yeah, but that's because he was sweet and caring and...how did you find out I liked him?"

"It's obvious. I could've sworn he liked you back, but I guess I was wrong about that."

"Oh whatever Dallas."

"Date me."

"Say what now!?" I raised an eyebrow at him, checking to see if he was serious. I mean, you don't just tell a girl to date you. Especially with our history.

"Date me. I'll comfort you. And if I can't, you can rub it in Moon's face that you've got friends other than him anyhow," Dallas offered again.

I am _not_ the kind of girl who should be rudely rubbing in on an ex friend's face. But he is not the kind of boy who should be saying these mean things. I'll sneak in and see his friends, and his snotty little face talking lies with his girlfriend. And she'll be yelling at her exes, telling them that she is not interested 'cause she found someone better. This was surely not what I thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream, where I go and say: "Don't trust him, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the state at the airport. Don't wait, or tell him one more thing. You'll need to hear me out." And they'll say speak now. **(Speak Now by Taylor Swift, pretty much. Don't own. Couldn't help it.)**

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"Okay?" asked Dallas, rather shocked, "I felt for sure you'd say no. This is great! But why?"

"Doesn't matter. Arcane. My point is, I'll do it. By the way, you don't happen to have any friends...do you?"

* * *

"This is Chelsea, Samantha, Chris, Paul, and Derik. They are super nice, and would be great friends for you. I've been meaning to introduce you, but I never got around to it, seeing as you were too engrossed in Moon. Y'know? Trish and Dez would love them," said Dallas.

"Yeah, I'll bet they would," I said, but my heart wasn't into it. I didn't really _want_ to befriend Kelsey, Sarah, Cyrus, Pat, and Donner. Or whatever their names were. I just don't know. I kind of felt like they could never live up to the brat, goofy redhead, and fiery girl I had always known. And they never could.

I honestly didn't want to be friends with Dallas, either. I just did it to prove a point and then some. I never meant for it to get this far.

"Welcome, Allison," said Kelsey to me, with a sugary sweet smile. I hate those. Too nice. Goody two shoes. I always wear that kind of smile. Obviously.

"Hey. And my name isn't Allison. It's _Ally_ , not short for _anything_. Just _Ally_ ," I clarify.

"Oh, cool," said Cyrus, grinning with a grin that looked just like Moon's. I've _got_ to cut it out.

"Let's go to Sonic Boom," Dallas suggested, "I believe a certain girlfriend of mine has a shift that she left." He winked at me. I felt sick to my stomach. You know how you feel when you _know_ you're with the wrong guy? Well, it's here. But it can't be. Dallas is the only guy, besides Austin, who has paid me any mind. Austin isn't the right guy, so Dallas has to be. I don't know what logic I have.

"And Moon will be there," I whispered. Dallas nodded in agreement, smirking slyly.

When we got there with K, S, C, D, and P right behind us, I saw something that almost made me smile. Until I remembered Dallas next to me. And the KSCDP gang right behind us.

 **Okay so here's the next chapter! It was** _ **long**_ **overdue. By the way, if you guys have Instagram, follow my fan account :). It's a Kickin' It account, but I do post for A &A. I mean, check it out if you want. I'm getting started, so I don't have many followers. But I post for fun, not for likes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **{Also, if you thought this was sort of like my other story, I'm More than Meets the Eye, it really depends. I might make it similar.}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um...what made her smile? I totally forgot. Guys. I don't have a plot. I just wrote these out of frustration at underrating Ally. So. That being said, I don't know** _ **what's**_ **going to happen. Just...I hope you can stay through it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I probably would've gotten rid of the entire season 4 and remade it to be honest. Like I can write scripts...*sarcastically* but still.**

"What the frig did you tell Ally, Brianna?" asked Austin.

"Um...Austin...it's _Brooke_. And I only told her what you said."

"What I said? Brooke...you weren't _supposed to_! My life is _ruined_! I hate my life! What am I going to _do_?" That little tall drama king.

"It's your fault. I'm just here for the cruise, Austy."

"Wait...is it true?" Dez asked Austin. "What you said about Ally?"

Dallas grasped my hand. It felt...wrong. Not the kind of wrong where you feel _right_ , like you know it's wrong, but the feeling is right. It's the kind of wrong that's like, you're taking a test, and the second you turn it in, you're like, "Shoot. That said _add_ three, not _subtract_." It's kind of, you weren't confident _before_ , but once you've actually gone and done it too far you can't go back, you just _know_ that you're screwed.

"It's okay to feel happy."

"I'm sure it is."

I gave him the fakest smile in the history of the fakes. My lips were trying to pull down, but my face was trying to pull them up. I don't know if my smile got through at all, even. He turned away, slightly peeved, maybe? So I don't _think_ it did get through. But I was never a good actress, anyway. Not...that I've tried. Austin Moon's thing is singing and acting and dancing, like a triple threat.

"What did you say about _me_ , you dirtbag?" Trish growled at Austin.

"I swear...it was...not so...Ally!" He saw me. Drat.

"Why are you holding Dallas' hand?" Trish asked suspiciously, "I thought you were, like, trying the whole _we're not friends because we used to like each other and it's really awkward but we're just going to make it work even though we know it won't_ thing."

"Well, obviously we stopped," Dallas answered.

I have yet to have said anything. Which makes me think of that one person who just isn't doing anything. You kind of forget about them at the scene, and then attention is drawn to them, and you catch them doing something potentially awkward for everybody.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"People bond, _Austy_." I think I've abused that otherwise sweet and sickly nickname. "And, generally, some people relate over mutual likes. Movies, books, drama, food. The list goes on. Really, it does. But, others, they bond over mutual _dislikes_. Dallas and I, we, well, we dislike the same thing." He stared at me blankly, as if he didn't know _what_ we disliked. Which is kind of stupid, because I made it obvious. " _You_."

That got him. He blinked. And then he backed off, and ran.

"That got rid of him. When he's a washed up popstar, I'm so totally gonna dump him and go for someone younger, newer, flashier," said Brooke.

"When he's a washed up popstar, you're going to be, like, forty, with no house or job. You think you're even going to _get_ someone 'younger, newer, flashier'?" Trish smirked.

"Please, with my looks? My face is, like, just _shouting_ , 'Young forever and always beautiful!'"

"Really? Because I'm hearing, 'Wrinkled and ugly at thirty and a disgustingly cold heart!' But maybe that's just me," Dez said.

I don't think he was trying to be funny, or trying to outsmart Brooke. But, none of us _do_ try, Brooke isn't smart. Pretty, but not smart.

"Ugh! You freaky misfits!" yelled Brooke as she stormed away.

"Well that got rid of her, which is half the problem," said Paul.

"She's only ten percent of the problem," I answered.

"What's the problem, even?" Derik asked.

"Austin Moon. And his betrayal of Team Austin. Which is now lacking Austin. So it's Team No Austin. Which is kind of sad."

"What did he _say_ about me?" Trish asked. She was furious. And she should be. She was betrayed by somebody she would give up _sleep_ for. Sleep is one of her favorite things. To give up sleep for a pretty boy is definitely something.

"Oh, you know. Stuff about you...that he doesn't like. Nothing about you that he does..." Dallas said.

"And to think! I thought Austin cared about you two," Dez chuckled.

Yeah, so, he didn't outsmart Brooke on purpose. He's Dez. Why would he? What did he have against Brooke? Besides the fact that she made Austin betray us? Or did Brooke not do it? What if Austin betrayed us before, and Brooke just hopped along? Or what if Brooke _did_ make Austin betray us? It's not great either way.

"He insulted you, too, you know," Cyrus said.

"You showed them the video?" I asked Dallas accusingly. "I can't believe you!"

"I only showed Chris! He's my best friend, after all. It's like you and Trish. You told her about the video, I'm sure."

"What video?" asked Trish.

"Who's Chris?" I asked.

"The video that I showed Ally yesterday. You know. Austin spoke his true feelings about you guys."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trish was hurt.

"Because I, myself, was hurt by it!"

"We could've hurt together," said Dez.

"No...we really couldn't have," Trish said.

"I'm sorry! But I feel so _worthless_ and _angry_ about the fact that Austin is capable of such _backstabbing_. I...can't believe I was used. It's so upsetting," I said.

Trish and Dez were obviously disappointed in Austin. They had every right to be. The question that used to be, 'Is what Dallas saying true?' is now, 'What are we going to do about Austin Monica Moon?' Oh...and Brooke, too. Can't forget about her.

 **well here's the chapter. i hope you like it, it's totally spur of the moment. i'll figure out the plot later. trust me. but seriously, review, follow, fav, ignore because you thought it stank. whatever. just, thanks for reading!**

 **i'd love to hear what you guys think. truly, i would.**

 **so please review!**

 **and you guys are amazing if you've read this much of my story already! i appreciate it, and apologize for my lack of updating. reviews always inspire me to write more, i'm just saying...*hint, hint*.**


End file.
